The present invention relates to a class of novel chlorosubstituted ketone imidazole derivatives. The invention further relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds and to the use of such compounds and compositions as anti-anaerobic agents.
Various azole derivatives are useful as anti-fungal agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,314 describes a class of heterocyclic thioalkyl substituted imidazole derivatives useful as anti-anaerobic agents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,346 and 4,223,036 describe a class of 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)-1H-imidazoles and 1-(1,3-dioxolan-2-ylmethyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazoles respectively, which are useful as anti-fungal and anti-bacterial agents. Miconazole, described by P. R. Sawyer, R. N. Brogden, R. M. Pinder, T. M. Speight and G. S. Avery, Drugs, 1975, 9, 406, is a topical and intravenous anti-fungal agent. European Patent Application No. 117578 describes a class of azole-substituted alcohol derivatives. UK Pat. No. 2067993 describes a class of imidazole hydrazone derivatives useful as anti-anaerobic agents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,697 describes a class of imidazole hydrazone and hydrazine derivatives useful as anti-anaerobic and anti-fungal agents. In addition, copending U.S. application, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,104, entitled Imidazole Ketone Derivatives and U.S. application Ser. No. 06/717,981 entitled Substituted Alkyl Imidazole Derivatives, both assigned to a common assignee, relate to a class of imidazole ketone derivatives and substituted alkyl imidazole derivatives respectively, which are useful as anti-anaerobic agents such as in the treatment of peridontal diseases.